ETERNO
by Lia Adam
Summary: Sentimentos vivos após a morte. Afrodite e Máscara. Contém spoilers do filme Prólogo do Céu. ONE SHOT.


**Eterno**

Não sabiam onde estavam. Era um ambiente escuro e seco. Não sentiam frio, calor ou dores. Mas alguns sentidos funcionavam, ainda que falhos. A visão turva era o que incomodava mais. Mesmo assim conseguiram identificar os amigos que, como eles, haviam sido soterrados pelos escombros do muro das lamentações, no último esforço em prol dos cavaleiros de bronze, agora protetores diretos da deusa Atena. Porém, a atitude extremada pela salvação da humanidade custara-lhes a vida.

Uma grande tensão se espalhava aos poucos por aquele recinto estranho. Até mesmo os cavaleiros que já haviam experimentado uma amostra do chamado sofrimento eterno temiam o que pudesse acontecer ali. Atordoados pela penumbra e ainda zonzos, tentavam se aproximar de seus companheiros mais chegados.

-Afrodite... – Máscara da Morte sussurrou ao sentir um toque suave em sua mão, e recebeu como resposta uma leve pressão nas pontas dos dedos. Sim, era ele. Segurou o braço do cavaleiro de Peixes e encostou-se ao seu corpo. Ansiava como nunca pela presença do amado e sabia que o outro sentia a mesma necessidade. Virou-se para contemplar os olhos azuis, tão claros e translúcidos que se destacavam na escuridão.

Afrodite estava angustiado. Pressentia algo muito ruim. Provavelmente um castigo. Uma punição severa ao bando de insolentes que mais uma vez haviam desafiado os deuses que insistiam em fazer da Terra seu império. Contemplou os olhos escuros do homem à sua frente. Como sempre, pediam carinho. O carinho que não tivera durante muito tempo e só viera encontrar nos braços de Afrodite.

Foram despertados da contemplação pela chegada de três ou quatro pessoas. Ou seriam espíritos? Seriam eles deuses? Fossem o que fossem, os cavaleiros só conseguiam enxergar vultos esfumaçados. Se a visão já estava ruim, a penumbra de fato não colaborava.

- Selaremos suas almas como exemplo para toda a humanidade que blasfema contra os deuses. Suas almas serão condenadas a permanecer aqui, sem paz nem descanso. Sintam o poder dos deuses – um deles deu a sentença.

Os cavaleiros permaneceram impávidos, aguardando o derradeiro castigo. Em questão se segundos a sensação de vazio deu lugar a uma dor lancinante, que consumia os pés, pernas, tronco, braços, cabeça. Sim, não passavam de espíritos, mas sentiam como se tivessem carne e ela queimasse. Haviam virado pedra. Uma escultura de pedra impressionante que foi colocada no meio do Santuário, durante o reinado da deusa Ártemis.

Anos se passaram, vieram batalhas e a muito custo a paz. A paz que quase teve como preço a morte dos guerreiros de bronze e Saori, a reencarnação de Atena. Mas a esperança havia vencido o terror. Agora, Atena tinha quase tudo o que almejava. Quase, porque seus fiéis cavaleiros de ouro não mais retornariam a este mundo. Ficaram deles apenas lembranças e a estátua rude e escura de pedra onde suas almas permaneciam aprisionadas.

Aquilo era chocante. Houve quem sugerisse a derrubada da estátua, mas Atena preferiu deixá-la como estava. Fôra colocada ali por pura zombaria dos deuses, mas ganhara o status de monumento aos mártires de ouro. Pessoas que perderam a infância, abdicaram de sua juventude, renegaram quaisquer privilégios para servir à humanidade, e não tiveram quem os socorresse naquele momento triste gravado em pedra.

A estátua era repleta de contrastes. Rostos contorcidos e mãos crispadas pelo desespero se alternavam com portes altivos e rostos impávidos apesar da dor. Atena contemplava cada cavaleiro com pesar, quando teve uma lembrança. Deu a volta ao redor da estátua, olhando-a atentamente de alto a baixo. Precisava comprovar algo, que sua intuição, nesse momento mais humana do que divina, afirmava que ela iria encontrar ali.

Sorriu ao ver na pedra fria o relevo de duas mãos entrelaçadas. Mãos de dois cavaleiros de passado sofrido que encontraram um no outro um remanso em tempos de guerra. As mãos unidas de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, presos no sofrimento, mas unidos em um amor igualmente eterno.

**  
Fim**


End file.
